From Andalasia to England
by Princess Megan Tudor
Summary: Giselle is dreaming of her true love's kiss, when she is pushed into a well! However, instead of being sent to New York, she is sent to England during the Tudors times. Plot isn't mine, found on Challenge master list.
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW. I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! But I have high hopes for this story and so I'm gonna take a break from Henry vs. Francis. I'll tell you if I update, though!**

**Summary: Enchanted/Tudors Crossover **

**What if Giselle fell into the Tudors times when the witch pushed her in the well? (Not my idea, got it at Tudor fan fiction challenge list). **

**Found it topic/51905/12262547/2/Challenge-Master-List , it's challenge #70 and by Darkvampirewitch.**

Narrisa watched Edward and her personal servant, Nathaniel, hunting Trolls. Edward laughed triumphantly as the slimy green Troll fell to the ground, bound with ropes. Ever since Edward's 14th birthday, Nathaniel and Narrisa had been thinking of ways to prevent Edward from ever meeting the 'slutty' maiden next-door. Nathaniel had only recently concocted the plan to distract Edward with trolls.

"Oh how I love Trolls! Big trolls, little trolls…trolls, trolls, trolls!"

"Yes, but my heart yearns for a sweet maiden! "Cried Edward.

And then the maiden began to sing! Narrisa, from her perch in the tower, gasped in fear for her crown!

"Do you hear that Nathaniel?"

"No sire, I hear nothing at all-"

But it was too late. Edward had already bounded off toward the 'whore' maiden. Fuming, Narrissa stalked outside.

"You Idiot! How could you let him escape?!" Narrisa screamed.

"I'm sorry milady! I did everything I coul-"

"I have no TIME for apologies! Quick, stop him!" she yelled. Thinking fast, Nathaniel grabbed a dagger from his pocket and cut the troll loose. Now free, the troll lumbered off into the woods.

Meanwhile the maiden of the beautiful song, Giselle called in her cute, adorable animal friends! Humming softly, she worked on the statue of the cute prince she saw earlier that day.

"Oh! Blue for the eyes! Oh, how did you know?" she said to the cute birdie, while her cute chipmunk friend, Pip, shouted out orders. Although Giselle didn't remember her parents, it didn't matter. The animals had always watched over her and cared for her, and anyway, EVERYONE was nice in Andalasia!

"EYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYE!" Said the animals.

"I what?" laughed Giselle!

"I eat you now!" shouted the troll!

Giselle clambered upon her tree house's branch, nearly escaping being the troll's lunch.

"Hey! That's cheating! I'M SUPPOSED TO EAT YOU!'

Just as all hope was lost, a confident voice was heard.

"Fear not, fair maiden, I will rescue you!"

Horrified, Narrissa watched in horror as the troll was thrown far, far away, Edward saved the bitchy throne-stealer, and worst of all, PROPOSED to her! As Edward gushed about his bride, Narrisa had already plotted her revenge.

!

Giselle couldn't believe all that had happened in this time. She had met her prince, he had saved her life, and now she was getting married and to have happily ever after for forever and ever….the jolt of the carriage took her out of her daydream. As she and her animal friends walked out of the carriage, Giselle gazed at the beautiful palace before jogging toward it, as she hurried up the palace steps four bluebirds tied a satin ribbon around her waist and dropped a sparking tiara on her head. She was about to step into the castle when an ugly old lady stepped in the way!

"Oh my!" said Giselle.

"Oh, what a lovely bride," cackled the witch.

"That's very kind of you, but I really –"

"Granny has a wedding gift for you!"

"Thank you, but I really should be going, you see."

"It's a wishing well my dear."

Pip who was watching the scene was shocked. How dare this hag take Giselle! But just as he was about to bite the hag's wrist, she snatched him and quickly dropped him in her purse.

"But all my wishes are about to come true! I really do have to go," Giselle said. She was getting annoyed by this strange woman!

"But a wish on your wedding day, that's the most magical of all!" replied the witch as she shoved Giselle toward the well.

Giselle leaned in. "Just close your eyes my darling, and make your wish, that's right, that's right, lean in close. Are you wishing for something?"

"Yes, I am. And they both lived happily ever aft-"

Suddenly Giselle was plunged into the well! "Help, Edward!" she cried, as she was swallowed by the darkness of the well.

"Where did you send her, milady?" Nathaniel asked Narrissa, who had just transformed herself from an old lady to her natural form.

"To a place where there are _no_ happily-ever afters!" snarled Narrisa cruelly.

As Giselle began to weep softly, blue splashes of colour landed on her skin and they continued covering her as she fell. Suddenly she landed. She looked above her. A shimmery, aqua blue dome was above her, and two floundering legs were in it. Curiously, she swam toward them. When she reached the surface she was in a small pond with a drowning man beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your do

CHAPTER 2

"Hello? Has anyone seen the castle? Hello?" as she watched two finely dressed men dove into the water to rescue that other man. The man started spitting out gross green lumps. But everyone still ignored Giselle. Suddenly, more gentlemen helped her out of the water. "Why, thank- you!" Giselle said. She suddenly noticed men wore bowing down to the man. She quickly did the same before asking very importantly, "Your Majesty, can you please give me directions to the palace? I am headed there right now, to marry the prince."

"Prince?!" the King retorted. "I don't have a prince!" Suddenly realizing they were of no help, Giselle ran through the forest. Her wedding gown caught onto many fir trees and brambles as she hurried through the woods. As she ran, she wondered, where were all the cute animals of Andalasia? And the trolls, unicorns, fairies… and why did everything look so different? Finally, she saw a huge red manor. Maybe she'd get directions there. She was in such a rush she did not even bother knocking on the door.

"Hello? Can anyone give me directions to the castle?"

Suddenly, a handsome young man shoved her into a room. "Oh, hello there…" Giselle said timidly. She was scared, but she wouldn't admit it. She noticed the man was taking off his shirt. As she asked him for help he started unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing...?" she asked then.

Giselle examined the man's body. His entire chest was covered in hair, and he was quite muscular. But, what was that …thing… in-between his legs? Suddenly, he ran towards Giselle and ripped off her gown then he thrust that thing into her. Giselle felt as if a dagger had been pierced into her and she cried out in pain. Among her pleads of stop, he just ignored her before thrusting the thing in her mouth. She nearly choked on it. Seconds later he scurried out of the room.

"You… are not a very nice man!" Giselle shouted. As the man left, she noticed how awful she looked. She was soaked to the bone and all dirty and scratched. Her dress was in tatters and her hair was super knotty. She spent some time in the mirror fixing herself up. Where is the palace? Giselle thought. And where is my house?

She was relieved when she saw the beautiful stone walls of the palace gardens and stumbled headfirst into a handsome man with some stubble on his cheeks.

"Why, hello there," said Giselle. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"No, it's my fault. Who are you, and why haven't I seen you before?" replied the man.

"My name is Giselle. Now please excuse me, I'm about to get married to the princ-"

"Prince? King Henry has no prince. Well, unless you're referring to his bastard son, Henry Fitzroy. But he's much too young to get married!"

Giselle was very confused. Where was Edward? Where was- suddenly a terrible knowledge of certainty interrupted her thoughts. This wasn't Andalasia!

"Um, where am I?"

"Good God, young lady, are you crazy?! This is England-"

"England?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, England! And the palace in front of you is Whitehall, a palace of Henry VIII!" the man said. After his speech, he continued walking to the palace.

Giselle gasped. WHITEHALL? This _definitely_ wasn't Andalasia!

"Wait, uhh… person?" cried Giselle.

"My name is Charles, NOT 'person'" Charles replied curtly.

"Well, Charles, it's getting late… do you know a restful place to lay one's head? Maybe a hollow log? Or how 'bout a house of dwarfs! I hear they're quite hospitable."

Charles stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Giselle.

"Oh, w-ell, I… well, never mind. Why don't you come inside with me?"

Laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlat erlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterl aterlaterlaterlaterlaterlate rlaterlaterlater

"Where could she be? She _still _ hasn't entered the church! The bride is supposed to be late, but not _this_ late!" said a sad and irritated Edward. The sun had already set and a search mission put out.

"Do you know where she has gone, Mother?" asked Edward.

"No, unfortunately," lied Narrissa. "I'm sorry Edward. But again you were a bit young to have a wife…"

"I'm 23 years old, mother. That's plenty old enough for a wife," replied Edward.

"I wonder what trouble that harlot got in this time," thought Narrisa, rolling her eyes. Using her goblet as a magic mirror, Narrissa watched Giselle walking into a stone castle. Sighing happily, Narrisa knew Giselle would never find her way back to Andalasia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Giselle followed Charles through a maze of elegant rooms, fancy chambers, and long hallways. Eventually they made it to a big, richly clad room with a golden throne in the middle.

"Oh my, a throne!" cried Giselle. "May I sit down?"

"No, that is-"but Charles was interrupted by a blare of trumpets, followed by the King himself.

Charles bowed, motioning Giselle to do the same.

"This is my, um, friend, your Majesty," said Charles.

"Hi! I'm Giselle. Have you seen Queen Narrissa and her son, Prince Edward? He and I are to be married today!" squealed Giselle.

"I already told you, I don't have a son," said King Henry. "And my Queen is named Katherine, not Narrisa, although I'll soon be replacing her with Queen Anne. And I never heard anything about a marriage."

Giselle gasped. She had just explained herself in full detail. And _still_ he didn't understand? She was about to say something when Henry interrupted.

"Giselle, would you like to be a lady in waiting of Queen Katherine? I'm sure you'd be quite helpful."

"Why, I'd love too! Where is she?" asked Giselle.

"She's in her chambers at the moment. I'll have you two meet tomorrow."

It was getting late, and so Charles brought Giselle to his own chamber, getting plenty of odd stares aimed at Giselle's dress. Once they were there, Giselle lay herself to sleep on the bed, as Charles pondered whether he should send Giselle back to where she came from.

"Giselle?" he said turning around. But she was already asleep.

"Guess I'll just wait till tomorrow," thought Charles, lying on the bed as he fell asleep.

** AUTHORS NOTE**

**SO THERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER! Hope you liked it! (Oh and no, they didn't do anything on the bed ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Giselle yawned, and opened her eyes. Hey, she was married! Oh yeah, she fell down the well and landed HERE. Giselle was surprised to see Charles, fully dressed, lying next to her, asleep.

"Hmm." Giselle thought. "This place is VERY messy. If I'm going to make it neat, I'll need some help. And a new dress!"

Giselle walked around the room. There were two rugs that could be of use. The fuzzy, pink one by the fireplace and a drab gray one by the door.

"This rug is too boring. I'll use the pink one. And these curtains could come in handy…"

******************************************************************************By the time she was finished, Giselle had a beautiful gown of pink and white…and some cut cloth… but never mind that! It was time to start cleaning!

Giselle walked to the window… which was paned with glass. "If I'm going to clean this place, I'll need some help!" and so Giselle threw a fancy glass plate out the window. Then she sang the wonderful tune that had always summoned animals to her, back in her cosy tree house. As she sang, a dozen naked mole rats dug out of their holes and rushed to Giselle's chambers. Meanwhile, 12 dirty mice scurried from a mucky area. People squalled as the pests ran out of their hiding places! 7 pigeons and a dozen cockroaches were added to the charade.

It was hard to admit, but Giselle found the many animals a little ratty-looking and gross. What happened to the sparkly unicorns and adorable bunnies from Andalasia? Never mind that. It was good to make new friends!

Pretty soon, Giselle and her new friends were picking up broken glass (from the smashed window) and picking up the dusty little hairballs and nose pickings. Giselle was enjoying herself, and began to sing a happy working song in her cheerful voice! She and her cockroach buddies scrubbed everything- the walls, the floor, and even Charles! However, the degrading feel of little cockroach legs, the feel of a dirty pigeon's wing, and the fast-paced movements of a rodent's feet woke him up.

"Huh?!" Charles sputtered, sitting straight up. He took one look at the pests all over him, one look at the neat little pile of toenails, boogers, and hairballs, and one look at Giselle before screaming.

"What have you done to my chambers!?" Charles yelled. "My window is smashed, there is a pile of trash, and you've… YOU'VE MADE A DRESS OUT OF MY CURTAINS?!"

"Oh, you mean my dress?" Giselle blushed, and swirled around in the vibrant pink gown. "Do you like it? I made it myself, after cleaning the room. I hope you don't mind that I used your carpet and curtains-"

However, Giselle never managed to finish her statement, as she was interrupted by Charles.

"OF COURSE I MIND! What will his Majesty SAY when he sees this mess?" Charles roared.

Giselle gasped. "Are… you- angry?!"

"I'm furious! We better start cleaning up right now-"Suddenly, Charles looked up to the tiny brass clock in the corner of the room. "Oh no! It's time for you to meet the queen! We have to go right now!" Charles said as he ushered her out of the room.

ATANDALASIA|ATANDALASIA|ATANDALASIA|ATANDALASIA|ATANDALASIA|ATANDALASIA|

Pip rushed across the manicured gardens surrounding the palace. He had been up all night trying to find his way over the gate and through this garden maze, all to tell the prince about Giselle. Pip breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the marble steps right around the corner.

Pip found Edward sulking at a table, with Narissa comforting him.

"PRINCE EDWARD, WE NEED HELP!" Pip screamed at the top of his lungs. "Giselle was shoved down the well-"

"Giselle?" The prince stuttered. "Don't worry, Fair maiden, I WILL RESCUE YOU!"

Edward was so excited to follow Pip, he didn't even question WHO had shoved Giselle down the well.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Back in England, Giselle rushed to dress into her lady-in-waiting uniform: A violet gown garnished with rare gems and diamonds. Giselle couldn't stop gushing about how pretty it was! When it was time to meet the Queen, Giselle skipped into the room like she owned the place. The king had come inside to talk the Queen, but he seemed more interested in talking to a pretty brunette.

Giselle caught sight of a woman in a gown much prettier than the other women, who was wearing jewels and had her long black hair held up. Giselle guessed that this was the queen.

"Wow…" Giselle said in awe. "You are beautiful!"

"Why, thank-you." The queen said gratefully.

"The man who has your hand in marriage must be very thankful."

"You should try telling him that." The queen muttered under her breath. But Giselle still heard her.

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows." Giselle said knowingly. Suddenly, Henry caught her eye.

"This-…This must be him!" Giselle cried, pulling their hands together. This averted the quick stares and gasps from the servants and other ladies. Charles, who was deeply humiliated, rushed to pull Giselle away.

"The- they are not going to be together anymore." Charles whispered.

A look of confusion spread across Giselle's face. "They aren't? But why?"

"They're separating."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

A lump formed in Giselle's throat as she repeated the word. "Forever?"

"Yes."

Giselle stuttered aback, as hot tears sprang down her cheeks. "That is so sad." She whimpered. Giselle began to sob, resting on a stool as she cried.

"Is she crying?" The king questioned, as others began to stare. Charles felt his face heat up. How did Giselle drag him into these things?!

"What kind of place is this?" She tearfully said. Charles began to lead her away.

**How did that chapter go? Yay! 3 updates in one day? Epic! However, I'm really hoping for some reviews. It's a little sad that by chapter 3, I don't have any reviews. I really appreciate it when people review. It only takes about 2o short seconds, and it means a lot to me. I'll even reply back to your comments in the next chapter!**

**P.S. By the way, Naked mole rats are ugly little rats that live underground and have no fur. They love to roll around in pee and eat tasty little poop peblets. What degrading rats!**


End file.
